


The Hook-Up

by D_elfie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: Dagna checks out a dating app and ends up meeting up with someone.





	The Hook-Up

It had been a long time since Dagna dated. When she started her schooling, she found that her focus was better spent on studies instead of dating.

Now that she’d been awarded her degree and was out of academia, she found she didn’t even know how to date. 

So, she turned to dating apps. A friend suggested an app designed specifically for people like her. The queer kind. It felt safer to stick to a queer app. Dagna wasn’t really sure why.

It took a while for her to have the courage to do more than scroll through and look. It just felt so daunting. But eventually she started clicking on people. 

And that’s how she’d ended up at some stranger’s house one Sunday evening. 

They’d only texted for a day and a half, but it seemed like enough. She felt ready, hough there was a part of her that was terrified. What if this person was a murderer? What if she wasn’t any good at this anymore? Or worse - what if the person had no sense of adventure or curiosity? 

But it was just supposed to be a hook-up. Nothing serious. No real feelings needed. Which was good since Dagna wasn’t sure she was even capable of  _ those _ types of feelings anymore. 

So, there she stood in the kitchen of Sera’s condo. They both cradled a glass of white wine and had been sipping while chatting about nothing serious. That was, until Sera blurted: 

“So wha’ do ya like?”   


“Like?” Dagna blinked. That seemed like such a vague question. She liked a lot of things — biology, engineering, video games, sci-fi shows and fantasy novels. Where did she even start?

“When you’re with a woman - what kinda things do ya like?”

“I… well… I don’t really know.” Dagna stumbled over her words, trying to think of a better answer. 

“How do ya not know?” Sera looked at her, clearly confused. 

“I don’t have enough data,” Dagna stated. 

“Data?”   


“Yes.” Dagna nodded like it made perfect sense — to her it did. “I have only really been with one other woman - you should replicate things at least three times to conclude you failed to prove the null hypothesis. Therefore, I don’t have enough data to come to a solid conclusion on what I do and do not like.”   


“So… ya need to sleep with more women, yeah?” Sera asked with a small grin. 

“Right. I need more hands on research.” Dagna said, grinning back. 

“Hands on, hm?” Sera’s smile turned sly. 

“Yes. Hands on.” Dagna chimed, bouncing on the tips of her toes. “Hands on you!”

Sera snorted at the line and set her wine glass on the kitchen counter. “That so?”

Dagna grinned and nodded, looking Sera over with a twinkle in her eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe Sera just brought something out in her, but she found herself saying, “Now take off your clothes. It’s for science!”   


“Science can bite my arse,” Sera said playfully. 

“Maybe!” Dagna beamed. “If you’re good.”

Sera raised an eyebrow but didn’t hesitate. She quickly pulled off her tank top and wasn’t wearing a bra.

Dagna held in a groan at the sight of Sera’s breasts -- in her estimation, they were perfect. And due to her short stature, they were very close to eye level. 

Not waiting for Sera to shimmy out of her leggings, Dagna stepped forward. One hand cupped the back of Sera’s head and the other a breast as she pulled Sera into a deep kiss. Her thumb played over Sera’s hardening nipple and she was rewarded with a whimper against her lips. 

The kiss quickly turned playful — Dagna nipped and sucked Sera’s lower lip while Sera tried to capture and suck on Dagna’s tongue. Sera grabbed Dagna’s ass and spun her, walking her back into the cupboards. 

There was another small moment of doubt as Sera pressed her thigh between Dagna’s legs — would she be good at this? Would Sera want to see her again? Is she supposed to care about that when it’s only a hook-up? Dagna’s brain whirled and she struggled to focus all her attention on Sera as Sera kissed her way down Dagna’s neck.

It seemed like only a blink of an eye before Sera had Dagna naked. Sera’s hands cupped Dagna’s breasts, thumbs rubbing and flicking against her nipples. 

Dagna found herself paralyzed. Tingles ran through her as Sera took a nipple between her teeth and lapped at it with her tongue. She felt a hand slide down her stomach and pause at her hips. She looked down at Sera and saw her looking back, a question in her eyes. Dagna nodded once and then fell back against the counter with a moan. 

Sera cupped Dagna’s pussy, using the flat of her hand to rub her clit while her fingers played with her slit. Sera slid the tip of one finger into Dagna and Dagna whimpered, arching up and pressing against Sera’s hand.

A part of Dagna felt like she should be reciprocating even though she could barely function as Sera toyed with her. Dagna continued to play with Sera’s nipples but kept finding herself so engrossed in the sensations Sera created that she stopped moving.

It wasn’t long before Dagna’s legs were shaking and she was panting. She lost the ability to return Sera’s attentions and merely stood, one hand wrapped in Sera’s hair and the other gripping the counter, and shuddered. 

“We found one thing ya like,” Sera chuckled and began kissing her way down Dagna’s soft stomach. “Perhaps we can find another.”

“Oh, Maker,” Dagna sighed, as Sera dropped to her knees and the palm of her hand was replaced by a warm tongue. 

Sera licked up and down between Dagna’s lips, dipping inside before returning to lick and flick against Dagna’s hard clit. She lapped at Dagna like she was the sweetest honey, moaning as she worked, and setting Dagna’s nerves aflame. 

It had been so long since anyone had touched Dagna that she melted under Sera’s attentions. She was gasping and whimpering when suddenly everything seemed to stop. She moaned, arching against Sera and pulling at her hair as she came. Lights danced and she was overtaken by the sensations shooting through her. 

Sera was still licking and sucking when Dagna came back to the moment. When Dagna released her grip on Sera’s hair, she stood slowly, placing kisses as she went, a wide grin on her face. 

“We found somethin’ else ya like, yeah?”

“Oh, Maker yes,” Dagna whimpered. 

“Need a break to recover?” Sera asked, running the tips of her fingers up and down Dagna’s side. It was a lovely, soothing gesture. 

“No,” Dagna said, strength slowly returning. “It’s my turn!”

With obvious glee, Dagna began kissing and nibbling along Sera’s neck. She bit down on the muscle between neck and shoulder — Sera moaned.

Dagna continued to work her way down, stopping to bask in the glory of Sera’s breasts. She cupped them, and massaged gently while rolling Sera’s nipples under her thumbs. Dagna kissed over the gentle swell of Sera’s breasts before taking a nipple between her lips. She sucked and licked gently, rolling the nipple around like one might a fine wine. 

Both nipples were showered with attention, all the while Dagna’s hands massaged and stroked Sera’s soft skin. She slid her hands down Sera’s sides and gripped the edge of her leggings and panties. 

Slowly, lowering herself to her knees, Dagna pulled the leggings down, helping Sera to kick them off. When the leggings and panties were gone, she looked up at Sera from where she knelt and groaned -- standing before Dagna was a goddess. 

Everything about Sera was perfect. She was the most beautiful woman Dagna could remember seeing and Sera wanted  _ her _ . Dagna wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up here. How this goddess had chosen  _ her _ . But she had, and Dagna was ready to worship. 

Dagna ran her hands along the inside of Sera’s legs to the top of her thighs. She drew them around to cup Sera’s ass, kneading and petting, wanting to touch all of her..

She kissed her way down Sera’s stomach, licking and nibbling as she worked her way down. Her kisses light and tentative, she grew more nervous as she neared Sera’s hips. 

It’d been such a long time since Dagna had been with anyone, that a part of her was afraid she no long knew what to do. That she’d fail to please Sera and be laughed from the house. It was ridiculous, but the thought was there as she kissed the bare skin above Sera’s clit. She was so close -- it was now or never. 

She started with a small kiss, which drew a sigh from Sera. Encouraged, Dagna smiled and darted her tongue out for her first taste. She licked at Sera’s hard clit, taking pleasure from the whimpers she drew out. 

The taste was intoxicating and Dagna slid her tongue down to Sera’s slit, tonguing it lightly but not sliding in. Sera tasted so good, Dagna never wanted to stop. 

Continually changing her attentions from slit to clit, it wasn’t long before Sera was shaking and begging. 

“Fuck, Dagna, that’s good. More. Right there.” Sera’s fingers twisted in Dagna’s hair and directed her attentions fully into her clit. 

Wanting to do anything to please Sera, Dagna followed her directions. While she lapped and sucked at Sera’s clit, she moved one hand around from Sera’s ass and rubbed it between her lips to wet it. 

Slowly, Dagna slid one finger into Sera. She turned the finger and bent it, looking for the soft spot that would send Sera — yes. Right there. Sera bucked and moaned. 

“Oh, Dagna,” Sera breathed out. 

Dagna took pleasure from pleasing other people and Sera’s moans were everything to her. She sucked,licked, and fucked her fingers into Sera with abandon. Everything about the moment was perfect and she didn’t want it to end… but everything comes to an end, and Sera was so close to her’s. 

Sera was wet and whimpering and Dagna knew she couldn’t hold out much longer. She was leaning heavily on the kitchen cupboards and gasping for air. Dagna glanced up and swore she’d remember the image of Sera, perfect and naked and spread out above her, forever. 

One hand gripped Sera’s ass, the other between Sera’s thighs, Dagna doubled her attentions. No longer content to tease, Dagna now needed to taste Sera’s release. She pressed her tongue to the hard nub of Sera’s clit and licked and twisted her tongue until Sera was quivering. With one last crook and swipe of her finger inside Sera, Sera cried out and arched off the counter. 

Dagna helped Sera through her release, drinking up everything she could. Sera had to slowly guide her up to her feet as she initially resisted stopping. 

“Found a third thing ya like,” Sera chuckled. She toyed with Dagna’s hair and smiled. For a moment there was silence as they smiled at each other, and then Sera gripped Dagna’s hand and lead her into the bedroom. 

“I’m not done with ya yet.” Sera grinned and forced Dagna down onto the bed. Dagna wondered if this would be more than a one time thing. She certainly hoped so. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone and proofed by the awesome Aurlana.


End file.
